


"No Matter What"

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Forced Prostitution, Genderfluid Character, Love at First Sight, Mention of abuse, Misgendering, OOC(?), Other, meiji period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: When Crow's freedom is bought, he finally leaves the cage of loneliness. (Working summary)[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 2





	"No Matter What"

**Author's Note:**

> This actually spurred from one of the chapter in my Kizuna roleplay collection, [Hunger Pangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628229/chapters/70228770), and took a life of its own. xD Now there's an actual AU to it, omgs. It's not necessary to read the previous work, this can be read as a stand alone!

When Yūsei asked to speak with the owner, Crow was forced back in what he called his "cage", the little cell with solid, wooden bars which showcased him like a circus animal inside the harimise establishment. It was much smaller than the one the girls were usually put in, the one that allowed them to call out to passing strangers, inviting them to buy a night, to say a while. The owner thought it was funny when Crow first came in, saying how fitting it was for him, a bird in a cage. Crow didn't listen, and over the months he'd been at the establishment, it had pretty much become his own room because he was left there until someone paid for him. It was small, not even big enough to lay down completely, but nobody else was put in there with him because it was the cell for the stubborn ones, the ones who fought back, the ones who didn't respond to the beatings and the starving. It wasn't as if Crow was going to miss his cage, but it was always difficult to leave, to change from one view to another. This was the first time he'd stayed somewhere longer than a few weeks, having spent most of his childhood wandering around, begging for food, and finding shelter under leaky roofs and on hard dirt. 

And yet, that was far better than this cage could ever be because though he hungered and thirst, he was free then, free to roam and free to travel. No, Crow would not miss this place where he was forced to meet with customers he didn't like, where meals were scarce even when money rolled in nightly, where he wasn't allowed to put up his hair despite how long it had gotten because it made him _a little_ prettier. 

With every second that passed since he was shoved back in here, still, Crow grew anxious, his mind catching up with his heart, and he began to worry, thinking that maybe this was all a trick so that they could finally break him. Get him to fall in love, to trust someone, only to break his heart, to remind him that he was _nothing_. Crow shook his head, chiding himself for thinking like that, and he reminded himself that Yūsei would never do that to him, that Yūsei did love him as he said he did. 

"He loves me," he whispered to himself like a secret. 

"Crow, Crow, over here," someone called, and Crow looked up across the distance between his cell and the one that faced outside. It was one of the tomesode shinzō, she was just a year younger than him and attracted a decent number of customers. She said they picked her for her long, shiny black hair, but even amongst the prettiest in this establishment, she arrived too old to train as a high-ranking courtesan. She was one of the few girls who spoke to him. "Another night with your precious Fudō-sama," she teased. A few girls by her giggled, openly eavesdropping. "I'm so jealous, you get such a handsome, rich, and loyal customer. How do you do it?"

Crow smiled a little, he was asked this question every time. "I haven't figured it out yet, Ran," he replied quietly. “Maybe because I’m just so charming. You think they’ll train me to be a tanyū next?”

“Oh, Crow, you know you don't have the talent. You’re just lucky you don’t look half bad, even with those marks on your face.”

Crow, Ran, and the girls nearby burst into laughter, trying to keep the noise they were making down. Time talking could be spent bringing in another customer. 

Unfortunately, the man on watch duty this morning was the worst. A man named Tanaka, middle-aged, moody, and arrogant, he thought he was more than a grunt that threw rowdy men out of the establishment. He wasn't the smartest man, nor the nicest, and Crow loved to mock him, punishments be damned.

"Get back to work!" he shouted, appearing out of nowhere and slamming a hand against one of the wooden bars, and Ran and the girls jolted, scared and surprised. They quickly moved to the other side of the cells, looking over their shoulders to give Tanaka dirty glances. "You better watch yourselves," he said, pointing a finger at them, "you're nothing but dirty whores. Most of you aren't worth as much as a dog."

Crow scowled, getting onto his knees since his cage wasn't even tall enough for him to stand in and scooting over, and he placed both hands on the bars, sticking his head between them. He hated when that pig spoke to the girls like that. Without them, Tanaka wouldn't even have a job to buy shit sake by the barrel. 

"Hey, Tanaka," Crow called out with a smirk, "if you think dogs are that much better, why don't you go pay for one? Maybe you'll be able to afford a good fuck for once." 

The girls gasped, a few of them snickering. Tanaka, of course, got angry, and he went towards Crow, who refused to show fear even as the pig grabbed him by the throat, nearly threatening to choke him out. Crow tried not to panic as he pulled at Tanaka's grip. He was losing air.

"Crow!" he heard Ran say. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't think you can talk to me like that," Tanaka warned, ignoring the demand. Crow could smell his breath despite having a hard time breathing. "You're not special, you hear? You're just like any of the other girls here, a bitch that should learn to shut her mouth and keep her legs open. Maybe I haven't beaten you hard enough, or maybe I should start educating you a different way."

Crow choked out a laugh, unable to help himself. "I— I didn't know you knew such big words," he managed out, seeing black spots in his vision, and the hand around his neck squeezed tighter. That was fine, he was used to this. It could go either of two ways: he passed out from the lack of air or Tanaka let go for one reason or another. 

"Tanaka, what do you think you're doing?!" 

Crow was let go, air sucking into his lungs like a vacuum, and he collapsed onto the tatami mat of his cage, coughing painfully. It was Madame, the owner of the establishment. 

"Unlock that door _now_ ," she ordered, voice sharp like a knife. 

Tanaka made some low, bitter grumbling before the shuffling of a metal lock that kept Crow in his cage, and the doorway opened. 

"Crow, are you okay?"

It was Yūsei, concern in his voice as he reached in and gently pulled Crow out, helping him stand on his feet. At his touch, Crow clung onto him, hands gripping him by the front of his deep blue haori. Despite the discomfort in his throat, he nodded, shivering because of the cool spring breeze that came through the open doorway and nothing else. 

Madame stepped forward, the woman's glare cold as she eyed Tanaka. "You are no longer needed here," she told him. "You have marred the reputation of my establishment, and right in front of a dear customer. Come back in two days to receive your last payment, and after that, I don't want to ever see you again."

Tanaka's face turned red, opened his mouth to shout. "You can't—!" 

" _Leave_."

Knowing not to cross an owner in this district, Tanaka left without another word, though his face remained red and angry, storming out loudly with a scoff. The girls, who had been watching, sighed in relief and joy. Finally, they were rid of that terrible man. 

Crow didn't resist when his chin was lifted up, Yūsei inspecting his neck for any damage. The older man frowned, brow creased slightly. "Nothing permanent, but it'll bruise for a few days," he assessed. "Jack will not be happy." 

"I'm sorry, Fu— Yūsei-sama," Crow said automatically, afraid that Yūsei was changing his mind. "Please forgive me."

Yūsei shook his head in protest, pressing a kiss on Crow's forehead, where he was first branded as a criminal. "There's nothing to forgive. I'll call Aki and have her take a look at you when we arrive home to be sure. Forgive me for taking so long."

Crow smiled, feeling Yūsei's kiss lingering on his skin. "I didn't mind." 

"Okyaku-sama," Madame entered the conversation smoothly, her head lowered towards Yūsei. "Are you certain that you don't wish to wait a day to pick her up? We can have her cleaned and looking lovely for you as an extra service, no charge. I am honored that you've come for my business."

"A customer bought Crow's freedom?" one of the girls whispered not quietly enough. "How did _she_ get so lucky?"

Having heard that and the mutters that followed, Crow tried not to look, ears burning red. It was only last night that Yūsei told him of his intentions.

“Do you have anything you want to take with you, Crow?”

“No, I don’t own anything.”

"Then, Madame, you've already done enough," Yūsei said, pulling off his haori and wrapping it around Crow's shoulders. It left him in only his deep blue kimono. "I wish to take him as he is." 

Crow's heart swelled up; though the haori was warm, he continued to cling to Yūsei, wanting nothing but to be with him forever and always. This was really happening. He didn't have to be wise anymore, didn't have to think like a prostitute anymore. He could love, and he did. He loved Yūsei, just as Yūsei loved him. His words were genuine, proven by his acts which only deepened the feelings Crow had for him, abundant and endless.

 _I like you, I really do._ ** _I love you._** _Ever since the first night we spent together._

"Shall we go, Crow?" Yūsei asked, holding out his hand. 

Without hesitation, Crow accepted the gesture, and he was led out of the establishment, to freedom. As they passed, Crow looked back, wishing to see his friend’s smile one last time. Ran had her head down, her expression unreadable, and without giving indication that she’d even notice their leave, she turned away, hiding herself amongst the other girls.

“Ran?” Crow said quietly in disbelief. 

Only Yūsei heard him and looked as well. They stepped outside where the streets were busy with customers leaving after staying the night and drunkards waking up between alleys. A few people stared, attracted by his bright orange hair, but they didn’t holler or call out because they knew that he would not be returning.

“It’ll be okay, Crow,” Yūsei said. “I’m sorry that I made you leave your friend.”

Crow shook his head. “She’s happy for me, or at least that’s what I hope so.”

“Once you’re settled in, we’ll come back to visit. She lost you as much as you lost her, you both need time to adjust.” 

“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Yūsei-sama.”

Yūsei nodded, and then he pointed down the path they were walking. 

A short distance away was a large arc made of bamboo. That was the entrance of Yoshiwara, and the sight of it made Crow tremble. He remembered when he first saw it, dragged by an officer by his bound wrist with no shoes and thin rags in the middle of fall. He saw the characters that spelled the district’s name then, but he didn’t learn how it was read until he started talking to the girls. Now, not even six months later, he was returning to it again, this time to leave, his state of appearance no better than the last time, save for Yūsei’s haori. 

“See that rickshaw?” Yūsei asked, pointing a little to the left. Crow saw a man standing by it, thin and lean like a runner. “It’s been waiting for us.”

“I wouldn’t have minded walking,” Crow replied. “You already spent enough on me already.”

“The estate is a good distance away, and you’re not wearing any shoes. You’ll blister, and Jack will get mad at me for letting that happen.”

“. . . This childhood friend of yours, does he actually like me? We have never even seen each other, how could he?”

"He does, because you make me happy. He said that was reason enough for him to want you. And of course, everything I learned about you, I told him."

"Everything?"

"Yes, how you purse your lips when you think, the size of your waist, your crassness. I told him everything I could about you, and he couldn't help but love you. His exact words."

"Then I'll love him too."

They finally reached the arched entrance of Yoshiwara, and Crow didn't let himself stop, squeezing Yūsei's hand as they passed under it. 

He didn't notice the shortness of his breath or the cold sweat on his skin until they were right next to the rickshaw that was waiting for them. It was large, big enough for two, and polished black with a curtain roof to block out the sun, and the man who ran it bowed to Crow and Yūsei politely, stepping aside as he gestured for them to get on. Crow had never ridden on one before, and nor had he been greeted so well. Sometimes, people saw the state of his dress and cursed him away. Other times, they simply ignored him.

Yūsei gently pushed Crow to get onto the rickshaw, and Crow awkwardly climbed on, keeping on hand on Yūsei in fear of falling. It made the older man chuckle, but he was patient, quietly aiding. Crow tried to keep the blush on his face down, though there was not much he could do about it.

Once he was settled, Yūsei climbed in right next to him, placing his arm over Crow's shoulders, and he remained close as the rickshaw runner carefully picked up the handles of his business and started in a slow jog. The ride was only a little bumpy then, the large black wheels turning with every step, and surely, Yoshiwara grew smaller. 

Crow let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, clinging to Yūsei as he glanced back to the place that was the closest thing to home he could remember. It held terrible memories, and a few good ones. Between the beatings and the starvation and the abuse, there was a bit of playful banter, a sip of sweet sake, and _Yūsei._

A gentle hand pulled him away from the memories, though for a brief moment, old wounds tingled and his body burned where he had once been bruised and battered. Then a thumb wiped beneath his eye, and lips caressed his wet cheek. 

"It's okay, Crow," Yūsei whispered against his skin, voice unwavering and strong. He sounded the way a star was fixed in the sky. "Stay with me."

Crow placed a hand over the one that rested on his face, blinking his tears away. "I will, Yūsei-sama," he replied, repeating a promise already made. Then he took in a deep breath, sighing out an exhale. "I didn't notice it before."

"Notice what?" 

Crow smiled. The air was crisp, the leaves of trees green and the petals of flowers colorful and open, and the sun was bursting with warmth, not a cloud to block its loving rays. 

"It's spring."

**Author's Note:**

> Kizuna is so Romantic. 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my (18+) Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09)!


End file.
